


Transformation

by nhpw



Series: The Re-Education 'Verse [2]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM Play Party, Blindfolds, Contracts, Domestic Discipline, Dominance, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Submission, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unofficially Part 4 of The Re-Education of Sam Flynn; written later than the rest, but chronologically, it matters a bit that it follows the first three chapters. Read the notes at the top of Part 1 for backstory and context.</p>
<p>In this chapter, Sam spends some time alone with Ed Sir, attends a play party... and finds his forever place. Heavy on the BDSM terminology here, and heavy on the sex, until a bit of surprising fluff at the end. See end-of-story notes for some helpfulness if needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts).



Sam didn’t like when Ed Sir came over to play.

Ed Sir – Ed Dillinger, Junior – was ruthless and mean. He had absolutely no regard for Sam as a person and only acknowledged Sam as a _thing_ to be used. Alan – Master – had never _ever_ regarded Sam that way, not even at the very beginning. He called Sam all the names – sub, slut, whore, boy – but underneath it all, Sam had never lost his name or his identity. If anything, he knew more about himself now than he had before he’d come to be with Alan.

Alan had helped him discover who he really was, helped him explore new avenues of pleasure that didn’t always involve sex. Alan was a firm, guiding hand. Alan knew how to be a caring Dom, knew how to help Sam build his confidence in all areas of life. In the six months since Alan had collared him, Sam had learned so many things he’d never known about himself before. He could cook, for one thing – who had there been to cook for when he’d lived alone for all those years? He could cook and bake and he was _good_ at it. He was strong, too – physically strong, and sure, his experiences on the Grid had unearthed that strength, but Alan had helped him explore real-world ways to use it and now Sam worked out three times a week and was in training to become a volunteer firefighter. Sam was smart, and he’d always kind of known that but let it take a back seat because he was rich, and why did he need to be smart and figure shit out when someone else could do it for him? But Alan had encouraged him to take pride and ownership in ENCOM and the work he did there, and of course Alan was right. It felt good to be smart. It felt good to _prove_ he was smart and put that intelligence to good use, working alongside Alan and his dad to keep ENCOM a profitable and respected company.

It also felt good to surrender.

At home, behind closed doors… Alan was firm, and sadistic, and he pushed Sam’s limits, but he also respected them. On the very rare occasion that Sam reached for a safeword or gesture, Alan didn’t think less of him – disappointment never _ever_ flickered in his features. Sam knew what disappointment looked and sounded like, because goodness knows it surfaced when he was being punished. And he did get punished.

Sometimes he even did things on purpose that he knew would earn him a punishment, though he’d never admit that aloud. He played the willing masochist to Alan’s sadist, he supposed, but he also simply enjoyed seeing that thoroughly dominant side of Alan, even when he brought out canes and paddles and restraints, even when he was angry.

But he didn’t like Ed Sir, not at all.

Ed Sir came over because Alan had a kink within his kink – he enjoyed voyeurism. He enjoyed it _a lot_. A few months into their relationship, Alan had invited Ed over and Ed had used all of Sam, pushing him to the breaking point in front of both Alan and Sam’s father. He’d fucked his mouth, let Sam taste his cum, then abused his body and asshole before he fucked him and fondled him, trying to get Sam to cum without Alan’s permission. Trying to force Sam into a situation where everyone present knew he’d be punished. Sam had won the battle, reserving his orgasm until Alan was buried deep inside him, but the war waged on.

That was the last time Ed Sir had regarded Sam as a person. _Cum for me, you little slut. Do it. Give in. Give it to me… Give it up, Sam…_

It was the last time Ed Sir had ever called him “Sam.” Now it was usually “whore” or “boy” or… worse. “It.” Sometimes Sam was simply “it” when Ed Sir was speaking to Master. Sam hated that. He hated that so much he wanted to scream and cry and tell Alan _no more_ … he was close. He was dangerously close. The only thing that kept him from ending it was a deep-seeded desire to please his Master, and he knew that watching Ed Sir use Sam like a fucktoy got Alan off like almost nothing else.

Ed Sir usually came over on Fridays. Not every Friday – it wasn’t a routine or anything, but it was a semi-regular arrangement and Sam flinched every time Thursday rolled around and he thought about whether the next day would bring them a visitor and his seemingly bottomless bag of torture devices. He had to flinch when he was alone, because he didn’t dare let Alan see it.

This week, though… this week Alan told him something that made Sam think he had never gotten out of bed that morning and was still asleep, having some God-awful nightmare. “I’m going away for a few days, Sam,” he said on Tuesday over dinner. “I’ll leave in the morning. And I… I’m sorry, but I’m not ready to leave you home alone. Not yet.” Sam’s mind

scrambled to activate fight-or-flight, because some part of him knew what Alan would say next. He tensed, clenching his jaw as Alan said, “Junior will be coming to stay with you while I’m away.”

“Sir, I—“

Alan silenced him with a look – hazel eyes turning stormy dark behind wire-rimmed glasses, which he removed with one hand to make his point even more clear. Several beats of silence passed before Alan looked down long enough to stab a piece of steak, which he brought to his mouth and chewed slowly as he re-affixed his glasses and his eyes returned again to his sub. He seemed to be daring Sam to continue.

Sam didn’t accept the challenge.

After he’d swallowed, Alan spoke again. “I know you have concerns about the way that he treats you.” It sounded almost apologetic. “And I know you’re probably afraid of what he might do without me here to keep you safe. Am I correct?”

“Yes Sir,” Sam whispered hoarsely. He glanced down at his plate. Half of his steak remained, and part of a salad, but he wasn’t hungry anymore. He put down his fork and kept his eyes lowered.

“Junior and I have drawn up an agreement.” An _agreement_ – like they’d negotiated over property. In some respects, both men saw him as exactly that – though in entirely different ways. To Alan, he was a cherished possession. To Ed Sir, he was a favorite old punching bag. “I’ll give you a copy. When I return, you’ll tell me everything that happened while I was away. And I’ll inspect your body _thoroughly_ for marks and bruises.” He gave a suggestive raise of the eyebrows at that when Sam looked up, and Sam couldn’t help but give a half-smile in return. Masked suggestiveness like that from Alan always made Sam’s heart race. “If Junior violates our agreement in any way, he will never be allowed to touch you again. You have my word.” Alan took another bite of his meat. “Does that make you feel better?”

Sam hesitated. “I… Yes Sir.”

“I’ll miss you while I’m gone.” Never let it be said that Alan was incapable of emotion, or that he didn’t dearly love and care for Sam. Evidence to the contrary oozed in his tone.

“I’ll miss you too, Sir.”

Alan smiled sadly, then put down his fork, wiped his hands on his napkin and stood. “Come on. Let’s go upstairs.”

“But… the dishes…”

“Can wait. I think… I think you’ve been very good these last several days, and I think I’d very much like to hold you, and feel you in my arms, and reward you tonight before I leave.”

Sam stood from the table, took his Master’s offered hand and let himself be led up to the bedroom. His heart pounded with anticipation as his Master slowly, gently, lovingly undressed him and laid him on the bed. He wrapped himself in the euphoria of trust, in the bliss of total surrender as his Master led them in the most ancient of dances, bringing them both to a slow-building, powerful release. So complete was Sam’s pleasure by the time he fell asleep in his Master’s embrace two hours later that he’d almost forgotten about their dinner conversation.

 

***

 

  1. _Sam will provide service in the expected submissive arenas of household chores, food preparation, and sexual and personal servitude._
  2. _I will follow the Rules of the House regarding Sam. He will be praised and punished appropriately based on his behavior. Punishments will fit the crime – cruelty for the sake of cruelty is forbidden._
  3. _I will leave no permanent marks on Sam’s skin and will cause no otherwise permanent damage, mentally or physically._
  4. _I will not interfere with Sam’s right to lead a normal and productive life outside the walls of this house, nor will I interfere with his daily schedule or the efforts he makes toward personal goals._
  5. _Sam will retain all rights and all earned privileges unless extreme disobedience warrants otherwise. Should such an incident occur, I agree to contact Alan immediately for approval before privileges are revoked or extreme punishment is carried out._
  6. _I understand that if I should in any way violate this agreement, my access to Sam will end immediately._

It was signed Edward C. Dillinger, Junior, with Alan’s signature directly to the right as a witness.

It did not make Sam feel better.

“Be a good boy for Ed, now, hmmm?” Alan kissed Sam passionately in goodbye, and Sam held him tight for a long moment as Ed Sir stood silently by. The moment the front door closed and locked behind Alan, Sam felt the air in the room turn cold.

“If you ask me, your Master is entirely too soft with you.” Ed circled Sam slowly, the way he’d done the very first night, but this time he seemed to know he had more power, more authority. “Kneel, slave.”

Sam swallowed against the lump in his throat and obeyed, hands behind his back, eyes lowered to the floor.

“I’m used to a certain level of service, you see. To begin with, this is the last time you will appear in my presence in this house with your asshole inaccessible. Alan may believe in your right to dignity, but I do not share that belief, and I’ve reviewed the House Rules. They do not preclude nudity, and I want to see when you’re hard. I want to see how your body responds to me.” Ed clasped his hands behind his back and began to circle Sam again, slower and more predatorily than before. “Second. I expect dinner every night at seven o’clock, no sooner, no later. For every minute you are early or late, you will earn yourself one stroke of the paddle – normally, I’d use a cane, but your Master has specified no permanent marks, and I don’t want to chance scarring you. And I will eat alone at the table. You will sit on the floor, where slaves belong. I have neither the desire nor the inclination to share my meals with you – I don’t bring my toys to the dinner table.”

Sam couldn’t help it. He began to weep silently, eyes focused on the floor.

“You’ll not speak unless spoken to. You exist as a servant and as a plaything for my amusement. I will use you when and how I see fit – and I promise you, I’m a lot younger and more virile than your Master. When was the last time Alan took you four times in a day?” When Sam’s only response was a soft, barely audible sob, Ed Sir chuckled darkly. “That’s what I thought.” He crooked the fingers of his left hand under Sam’s chin to lift it. When he saw Sam’s tears, his touch turned gentle and the thumb of that hand came out to wipe one tear away. It trailed over Sam’s lips then, and Sam couldn’t help but part those lips in instinct. “But… I think if you play by the rules, you’ll find our time together quite enjoyable. You know… what they say about Doms, don’t you? That the degree to which we can make you scream in pain… is equal to the degree to which we can make you scream in pleasure. And I promise you… I’m polarized at both ends. You haven’t seen anything yet.” Sam forgot to be afraid for just a moment as he marveled at Junior’s gentleness, at his arousing dominance… suddenly just his presence was making Sam hard. He blushed a deep crimson at that, which in turn made Junior chuckle that stupid chuckle again as he opened his fly with one hand and ran rough fingers through Sam’s hair with the other. “Open.”

Sam dropped his jaw, not wanting to know what the next four days would be like if he chose to disobey this early.

And so it began.

***

Sam liked to be naked in Alan’s presence. With Ed Sir, he simply felt vulnerable and would give anything to be able to just put on a pair of boxers. But Ed Sir wanted access at all times. Sam might protest if there was no point in it, if he was simply being forced to be naked at home for the sake of cruelty, but no – Ed used Sam regularly, more times in a day than Alan ever did, and with much more disregard for Sam as anything but a possession. A fucktoy. Alan had never thought of him that way, Sam was certain of it.

 

“Down,” Ed said Wednesday after dinner, right in the middle of the kitchen. And he took Sam for the first time without Alan’s watchful eye. The fuck was fast and hard and with no prep – and Sam thought of Alan, who never used lube but at least took the time to stretch him. Ed Sir slammed into Sam’s prostate, hoping, Sam knew, to get him to cum without a hand on his dick. And after the initial pain faded, it felt so good that Sam almost did – but he held himself at bay. Alan had not given him permission to cum for Ed Sir, so Sam had to assume he didn’t have that right. “Do you have anything to say, boy?” 

“Thank you, Sir. Thank you for using this slut.” The words were empty. They both knew it.

“Next time you say those words… you’ll mean them. Now get up and clear the table.”

***

Thursday, they both dressed and went to the office. Sam appreciated that Ed was respectful of his privacy at ENCOM; that he could go about his day and not have to worry about being publicly embarrassed. Still, he knew his dad could sense something was up.

“Sam?” The elder Flynn asked over Thai takeout lunch. “Is everything OK?”

Sam cleared his throat and poked at his noodles with his chopsticks. “Alan’s… um… out of town.”

“I know. I booked his flight. He’s at that electronics products conference.” Flynn laughed gently, bringing a bite of noodles to his mouth. “You miss him?” He asked with quiet concern when he’d downed the bite. “You… lonely? Want to come stay with me until he gets back?”

“No… I… um. Alan—Alan arranged for someone to stay with me.”

“Another Dom.” His dad said it as though he knew exactly what he was talking about – from personal experience. And maybe he did. Sam had started to put the pieces together that Alan and his dad had had a _thing_ in the past – similar to what Alan now had with Sam, but he got the impression it had been slightly less involved.

“Yeah.”

The small smile and sigh in response weren’t much comfort. Then Flynn leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful for a moment before he said, “When Alan asks you what happened, tell the truth and don’t leave anything out. Alan cares for you, kiddo. If any harm comes to you, he’ll see that it never happens again. Believe me.”

“Thank you.”

“I know it’s a small comfort, but… call me, if you need. This is a great test for you, Sam.”

Sam nodded and returned his attention to his food. It was just as well his dad didn’t know exactly _who_ was taking care of Sam this week. They both knew that; it was why Kevin hadn’t asked and why Sam hadn’t offered.

***

It was Thursday night after dinner when Sam’s resolve started to waver.

“Do you need to be fucked?” The question was direct, and unexpected. Sam looked up from studying his firefighter’s manual in surprise.

“I…”

He _was_ feeling needy. He _was_ feeling lonely. He really… really figured both would go away, if only for a little while, if Ed Sir fucked him.

Ed seemed to sense his indecision and sat down on the floor next to Sam. Malice made his eyes sparkle in the fading light as he leaned in close and licked the shell of Sam’s ear. “Do you need,” deft fingers playing across his chest, eyes drifting down to Sam’s cock which was undeniably rising to the occasion, “to be,” and that hand strayed down and ghosted over the head, “fucked?”

“Yes Sir.” It came out as a whisper, but it was all Ed needed. His devilish grin grew wider and he guided Sam onto his back, stripping as Sam marked his place in the manual and laid it aside.

Then Ed was fucking him – not hard and fast, but with long, slow strokes, both hands feeling up and down Sam’s body, tongue claiming dominance, however brief it might be, to Sam’s mouth. Sam had his legs in the air, ankles on Ed’s shoulders, when he let the first moan escape. He didn’t realize the sound had come from his own parted lips until Ed bit his lower lip and said, “I knew you were enjoying it.” He squarely found Sam’s prostate and Sam cried out in pure need and pleasure. “I knew for a little slut like you… a few days without your Master and it wouldn’t matter whose dick was inside you as long as it was someone. I knew it.” Ed slowed the speed of his thrusts and changed his position slightly, adjusting so that he could comfortably continue to hit Sam’s prostate. “Tell me how I’m making you feel, whore.”

“So good,” Sam panted before he could stop himself. He bucked his hips in time with Ed’s thrusts. “I…I…”

“You want to cum so badly, don’t you? Finally, you’re going to give me that orgasm. I’ve been waiting for this for months.” Sam didn’t like the way Ed was gloating, but he couldn’t deny how close he was. “Tell me how badly you want to cum.”

“Oh… I just… I need it so bad, you don’t understand…”

“But I _do_ understand. That’s the problem, isn’t it? I do understand, and I fuck you just right, and you’ve gotten to like the way I feel inside you. You want to cum for me so bad it hurts. Probably even want me to touch your slutty dick.”

“Yes… yes,” Sam panted, eyes closed, thrashing his head from side to side.

“Beg me for it. Tell me what a little slut it is.”

_It_. Somehow it didn’t seem so bad in this context. “P—please,” Sam whimpered, squirming – he was so close, he was reasonably certain he’d say anything at this point. “This little slut needs to cum so badly, Sir, needs you to make him cum with your cock and your hands, needs your touch and your… everything…”

Ed wrapped his hand around Sam’s erection and it felt so glorious, Sam bucked up to meet it greedily. “Your Master is going to punish you.”

“Iiii know…”

“And you’re going to give it up for me anyway. Open your eyes, slut. Open your eyes and see who’s making you cum.”

Piercing blue to piercing blue – one set filled with tears, the other with venom, with evil, with victory. Ed Sir leaned in and licked the shell of Sam’s ear again, pulled him close and whispered, “Show me that O Face, Sam Flynn. Cum for me.”

_Sam Flynn_. So this was how he got to be “Sam” to Ed. Let him win. It wasn’t really so bad.

A final thrust and they both saw stars. Sam trembled and shook with pleasure and shame, and Ed Sir held him until he fully came down. At the moment their eyes connected again, Ed Sir pulled out and stood. “I’m waiting.”

And Sam, because he’d been trained well, knew what was expected of him, and knew in the moment before he said it that he’d just been used worse than Alan had ever used him. He’d been a pawn, a plaything. He’d never be anything more to Ed. “Thank you Sir,” he whispered, still panting heavily in the aftermath of his orgasm. “Thank you for using me for your pleasure, and for giving me mine.”

“Good boy. Don’t move,” Ed responded. “I want you right here when I’m ready to go again.” He smirked – the cold, cocky smirk of someone who’d gotten exactly what he wanted. “I can’t wait to tell Alan what a delicious little whore he has.”

Ed Sir took him twice more that night, once in each hole. It wasn’t until he was in bed that the reality of what had happened tonight dawned on Sam, and as the realization hit him, he broke down, sobbing into his pillow. “I’m so sorry, Master,” he whispered into the night. “So sorry.”

Sam hated sleeping alone in the big bed he shared with Alan, but he preferred it tenfold over sharing it with Ed Sir. Ed had taken the guest room across the hall, because Sam had earned the privilege of sleeping in the master bedroom and Ed could not revoke that privilege, per his agreement with Alan.

Besides – the room smelled like Alan. Alan’s clothes hung in the closet; pictures of the two of them decorated the walls. “Miss you,” Sam whispered on a hiccup as his sobs abated. He pressed a tear-stained face into Alan’s pillow and inhaled his Master’s scent.

His cock hardened at that, and he relished in the way his erection pressed unheeded against the linen of the sheet beneath him. A newfound resolve to save it for his Master’s return surged through Sam, bringing a smile to his face like the sunshine after a storm. It felt good to be hard, to not take care of it right away, to know it belonged to someone. It felt good to save it for Alan. He wanted nothing more.

Nodding in decision, he moved across the bed and snuggled into Alan’s pillow. He fell asleep there, his mind and senses filled with the man who made him feel warm and safe and loved. Alan filled his dreams.

The next morning, when Ed Sir came into the bedroom for a morning blowjob, he seemed to have a lesser regard for Sam than he had before, if that was possible.

Sam decided to return the favor with a lesser regard for Ed – he decided he no longer cared. He closed his eyes and thought of Alan the whole time.

***

When Alan called on Friday as Sam was loading the dishwasher, Ed made a point of showing Sam the caller ID on his cell before he picked up. “This is Ed Dillinger… Yes. Alan.” And Ed Sir shot a pointed look in Sam’s direction, complete with the cocky half-smile that seemed to have become a permanent fixture on his face in the last 24 hours. “It’s going well. Better than I expected. …Yeah, he did.” Raised eyebrows at Sam now. Sam blushed a violent shade of crimson as he squatted to squeeze detergent into its designated spot. “Last night. …I know, I was surprised, too. No… no, he’s been quiet today. Obedient. Acts like he’s afraid of his own shadow. I think he’s afraid of what you’ll do when you get back.” Sam closed the dishwasher and stood. He pushed the buttons to start its cycle and then retreated to the living room. He could hear the rumble of Ed Sir’s voice, but couldn’t make out any exact words. It didn’t matter. He knew Ed was recounting for Alan how Sam had been weak and begged for release and how Ed had obliged him. He knew they were discussing his punishment, and he wondered at whose hands he’d suffer more.

Ed came in after a couple of minutes, arm extended, holding his phone out to Sam. “Your Master wants to speak with you.”

Sam nodded and accepted the phone with a shaking hand, his heart and mind racing as he pressed the phone to his ear. “Hello Sir.”

“Sam.” That voice saying his name was like warm honey, bringing both exhilaration and instant calm. It was the most remarkable combination of sensations, and his lips instantly turned up into a smile. “How are you?”

“Good, Sir. How is your conference?”

Alan chuckled, and Sam found himself feeling giddy. He hadn’t realized how much he’d been missing that sound. “Don’t tell your dad, but I blew off this afternoon’s breakout session.”

“Oh, I won’t, Sir.” Sam felt warmer inside than he had in days – he shut out the world around him, closed his eyes and curled up in Alan’s recliner, and for the first time since Ed’s arrival Sam didn’t care that he was naked. It felt good to be naked and talk with his Master. He felt a little needy, too – his lower lip found its way between his teeth as he felt a familiar tingling in his groin.

And then, “About last night.”

And tears sprang immediately to Sam’s eyes. He managed to swallow around the quickly forming lump in his throat to rasp, “I’m so sorry, Master. He… he just… he was touching me and fucking me and I missed you so badly and I just needed to… and I couldn’t help it…”

“I know, Sam.” He heaved an audible sigh, and Sam could hear the disappointment in the non-verbal sound. It was all it took for the tears to start to fall. “You couldn’t hold out forever. I’m just… surprised it happened so quickly. I guess the needy little whore is still more alive inside you than I thought.” He paused. “Did you thank him afterward?”

“Yes Sir.”

“And are you hard right now? From talking about it? From my voice?”

“Yes Sir.” Alan would know instantly if he was lying. Alan said that when Sam was hard, it was always noticeable in his tone.

“Mmmm…” Alan gave a click of his tongue. “Junior has something special planned for you tomorrow night. I don’t want you to cum again before then. Understood?”

“Yes Sir.” But Sam’s voice wavered.

“You don’t sound confident. Can you make it?”

Sam swallowed and remembered the pledge he’d made last night. “Yes Sir,” he responded, louder and with more confidence than he really felt.

“Good. Give the phone back to Ed.”

“But Sir…”

There was a bit of a chuckle on the other end of the line. “I miss you too, Beautiful. But I need to go, and I have some parting instructions for Ed Sir.” There was a pause. “Remember that I love you, and I’ll see you on Sunday.”

“Yes Sir. I… I love you, too.” He closed his eyes, hoping Alan would say more… but there was nothing, and Ed was holding his hand out, hoping for the return of his phone. Sam complied without meeting Ed’s eyes.

There was a bit more conversation, and Ed’s answers were mostly vague “mmhmmm”’s and “yep, okay”’s. When he clicked the phone closed, he regarded Sam silently for a moment before he spoke. “Down.”

Sam complied, though sluggishly, getting to all fours and tucking his head.

“Ten lashes with the paddle. Your Master says this is standard punishment for insubordination – including cumming without his permission. Too soft. Just like I said.” But the slap and sting of the paddle was anything but soft to Sam. Still, Sam accepted the punishment as handed down by his Master, because he knew he’d broken the rules and relished the opportunity to be absolved of his guilt. He screamed and cried as he always did when Alan punished him – but it wasn’t the same. That knowledge was driven home after the last stroke of the paddle didn’t bring him a warm body wrapped around his own, but the sharp bark of, “Knees. _Now_ ,” and the feeling of Ed Sir jerking off and cumming all over Sam’s face. “Slut.”

It stung – the words, his face, his ass cheeks. He’d given Junior something he could never take back, and they both knew it now.

Sam silently vowed to turn the tables at the very first opportunity.

Ed disappeared for just a moment, and when he returned, he held a cock ring. “Per your Master’s further instructions.” Just a click and it was fastened around Sam’s half-hard dick. “Though I’d love to milk you dry… he wants you to save it up. Some other time, though…” Suddenly gentle fingers caressed Sam’s face. He fought the urge to lean into the touch. “You’ll give me another one. Preferably when your Master is here to watch. Your body responds to me, I can see it does, and it will do so even more because a part of you belongs to me now. You know that, don’t you?”

Opportunity presented. “No.”

Ed narrowed his eyes. “What was that, slut?”

“I said _no_.” Louder, more forceful. Sam felt the power seep from Ed and back into his own bones with every passing second. “I don’t belong to you. I don’t _choose_ to belong to you.”

“Is that so?” Fingers traced along Sam’s collar… down his chest, and then without warning, grasped his cock harshly. “This says differently.”

“ _That_ is for my Master. It’s not for you. It’s never for you. It’s for _him_.” The adrenaline was rushing through Sam’s blood now. His heart was pounding, his mind screaming – _what are you doing?! He’s going to beat you black and blue!_

Except… he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. If he ever wanted to play with Sam again… he had no right to do so.

Ed blinked and pulled his hand away slowly. He took a moment to look Sam up and down, and then wandered away in a daze.

***

Sam awoke with a start. It wasn’t morning, but someone was in the bed with him. He turned slowly toward his customary spot on the bed – he was sleeping on Alan’s side again – and saw Ed Sir sitting there. That was all he was doing – just sitting, watching Sam sleep. When their eyes connected in the darkness, long fingers reached out to ghost over Sam’s cheek and lips. And Sam just lay there, frozen and thoroughly confused, waiting for the Dom to make a move.

He did no such thing.

“Do you feel loved by your Master?” He asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence in the bedchamber.

“Yes Sir.” Sam didn’t even hesitate.

“Do you feel loved by _me_?”

Sam blinked at the question, but answered anyway. “No Sir. Not at all.”

“How do I make you feel?”

“Used.” The first word came easily. Others floated into his mind and he offered them, not sure exactly where this conversation was going but feeling bold enough from their confrontation earlier to answer honestly. “Afraid, sometimes. And… objectified.”

It was hard to see in the darkness, but Sam could swear the look on Ed’s face was one of complete confusion. “But… Alan doesn’t?”

“No Sir. Not… not in the same way.”

“Do you like to feel used? Objectified?”

“Sometimes. It’s… difficult to explain.”

There was a long pause, and Sam let his eyes drift closed. He wasn’t sure where this was going, if it was going anywhere, but he was exhausted and morning – and whatever Ed Sir had planned for the day – would come soon enough and require all of his strength.

“A slut… a slut greedily sucks any cock that’s offered to him. You’ve been all over mine.”

“Only when you’ve asked for it, Sir.”

If Ed was trying to have an epiphany, Sam wished he’d hurry the fuck up about.

“I suspect… Sam…” Ed hesitated on the name, as though he wasn’t used saying it without malice, “I suspect that you may have become something else. I suspect… that you may be well and truly owned. And if that’s the case then…” He caressed Sam’s cheek gently with an open palm, “then this may well be the last time I come to play with you.” The bed shifted as Ed stood. “Tomorrow will well and truly be a test of that. Goodnight, Sam.”

He couldn’t help it. As the door closed behind Ed, Sam smiled into the pillow.

***

For Saturday’s planned activity, the details of which Sam still knew not a thing, Ed removed the cock ring and gave him something to wear out of the house – leather pants and a vest. Sam fucking _hated_ submissive gear, and Alan knew that, which was why he only owned two such outfits. But Ed had asked him – firmly, but without malice – to wear it, and so Sam had not objected. And he’d blindfolded Sam, fully obscuring his vision for the entire car ride to wherever they were going.

Only upon arrival did he disclose what exactly he had in mind. “What waits for us inside is known as a play party,” he said, fingers dancing idly over Sam’s exposed chest. He tweaked a nipple and Sam hissed in pleasure-pain. “We’re expected, and you and your slutty body will be one of the main attractions. We’ll enter, you’ll be presented – the whole of you – for anyone to use. But per your Master’s instructions… you are not to cum. Not even once. You may reach for a safeword as is your right, and we’ll go home… but you are still not to cum. Not until Alan returns and grants you an orgasm, if and when he chooses. Sam… this is something your Master sanctioned and endorses whole-heartedly. He wants you to enjoy yourself, let your inner slut out to play. Don’t be afraid.”

_Don’t be afraid_. Sam wasn’t sure what he felt in that moment. Arousal… arousal was definitely vying for contention. Fear demanded recognition as well. His heart thudded away in anticipation as Ed Sir came around and opened the door for him and led him toward their destination.

The air inside was electric with the smell and sound and feel of sex. He could hear voices, male and female. He could hear Ed Sir greeting someone. “We haven’t seen this one before,” a strange male voice intoned a second before an unfamiliar calloused hand ran down Sam’s arm. “Is he yours?”

“On loan,” Ed returned. “He’s being tested tonight.”

“Without his Master’s presence? Risky, no?”

“You know his Master. In the circle, he’s known as Isolated Thinker.”

The hand retracted from Sam’s arm and the strange man laughed. Sam thought he could hear a hint of discomfort. “Yes. I know him well. This is his new boy? I’d heard, but I’d not seen… Gorgeous. Mmm mm mmm.” More laughter – more of a devious chuckle, similar to what Sam was used to hearing from Ed Sir. “What’s his name?”

“Sam. That’s all you need to know for now.”

“Sam. Well, Sam. I’m Dungeon Master Flint, and what that means is… tonight, I ensure your safety. I make sure everybody plays by the rules, and nobody hurts you. Because you can bet… you can bet your limits will be tested, and all your buttons will be pushed, and people will _want_ to hurt you, and see you hurt, and see you punished. Do you understand what’s going to happen?”

“Not entirely, Sir.”

“You’ll be brought in and stripped and likely restrained, and until you’re released your body belongs to the Doms in this room. They’ll make you feel pleasure, they’ll make you feel pain… they’ll touch you and ask you to touch them. This party recognizes your SSC rights, and you can expect everyone here to abide by them or they’ll be thrown out. That means if you don’t feel safe, you say so, understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Well-trained, this one.”

Ed squeezed Sam’s ass cheek in one greedy hand, causing Sam to hiss. “Don’t be so sure. You ask me, when it comes to Sam… Isolated Thinker’s gone much too soft.”

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” There was a pause, and Sam fidgeted, not sure what kind of not-conversations might be taking place that he couldn’t see. Then Flint said, “Any special orders?”

“Per his Master’s instructions, male only, and… he’s not to orgasm.”

“Pity.” Something – a wristband, by the feel of it – was fastened around Sam’s right wrist, followed by a second of slightly different material. “Have fun.”

Sam still couldn’t see a thing, but he could hear just fine – to one side, voices rolled in casual conversation. To the other, and the direction in which Ed led him, Doms barked orders and subs, male and female, moaned and cried and screamed, the litany broken only by the occasional sharp _CRACK!_ of a whip or paddle or cane against flesh.

Ed removed Sam’s clothing and bade him to kneel, and Sam did. He guided Sam to all fours, and then strips of silk were used to tie both ankles efficiently to… something. A spreader bar,

he acknowledged as he attempted to close his knees. Then Ed knelt in front of his face and kissed his lips gently… more gently than he’d ever kissed Sam before. “I’ll be right here.” His tone was accompanied by a reassuring touch to Sam’s cheek, and in spite of himself, Sam felt a warm tingle run through his body. Some part of him was enjoying this. He couldn’t deny that fact. And Ed… Ed had changed. It was somehow both comforting and unsettling at the same time.

The first unfamiliar touch jarred Sam’s thoughts away from Ed. It was a hand, large and male, running the length of his spine. At the base, it paused, fingers tapping the tailbone lightly. “This is the one?” Whoever it was didn’t seem to be speaking to Sam, so he didn’t answer. He presumed the question to be directed at Ed, and he must’ve gotten the answer he wanted, because the next thing Sam felt were two fingers pushing into his body.

He wanted to moan… and Ed had said to be himself. He wasn’t sure why he was picking this moment to trust Ed, but it felt right. He let the moan go, and the response was a dark, quiet laugh. “All right then.” And the fingers disappeared, replaced a moment later by a large, blunt cockhead.

“Ohhhh… _oh_ ,” Sam cried, arching his back, his head sagging forward. It felt good. He felt full. But it wasn’t Alan. It wasn’t his Master.

Someone else lifted his chin and pressed a cock against his lips and obediently Sam opened his mouth.

It started to become a blur about then, as something – clamps? Yeah, definitely clamps – were applied to his nipples, and he cried out, but the sound was muffled by the cock sliding between his lips. And it wasn’t Alan. None of these people were Alan.

Alan had told him about subspace… about the safe place he could go, mentally, that would allow him to endure more. He was even sure he’d been there once or twice at Alan’s hands, though it wasn’t a conscious slip to alternate reality like he was considering right now. More of a gentle pull.

This time, it was a jolt.

Hands everywhere. Time wore on, and Sam cried out in pleasure and pain until his throat was dry. Someone – the dungeon master, he thought – asked him at one point to give a signal that he was OK. Wearily, he raised a pointed finger. He was offered a cup of water and drank it. He was called slut, whore, slave… he was covered in, and filled with, cum. Every now and then he recognized Ed Sir’s touch or voice or cock, amazingly more gentle than any of the others… mostly, though, he endured in a buzzing state of pleasure-pain the constant stimulation provided by the touch of strangers.

Not Alan. It wasn’t Alan. He didn’t have any desire to cum for these people, though his cock was achingly hard.

How much time passed? Hours? It was hard to say.

And then, suddenly, there was no one touching him. Absolutely no one. Things were very still, and he began to weep openly as he returned from subspace and thought about how dirty, how absolutely slutty he felt, and how he had no desire to feel like this ever again.

“Sam.”

That voice. _That voice_. It couldn’t be real. Master wasn’t coming back until tomorrow.

But the hand that palmed his cheek was unmistakable. “M—Master?”

Deft fingers peeled away the blindfold and Sam blinked against the harsh light that flooded his pupils. Even in the blinding light… he knew that face. Right now, it was backlit like an angel. “Miss me?”

Alan was smiling. Alan was naked, Sam realized, and he wondered if he’d been participating tonight with any of the other subs in the room. Sam took just a few seconds to take in the whole scene – to his left, a woman was tied up on a board, being whipped with a riding crop. To his right, a man and woman, both blindfolded, were locked in a 69 while several Doms looked on. All around him, scenes were being played out… but it all faded away as his eyes returned to his Master’s face. “Very much so, Sir, you have no idea.”

“Give me just a second here.” Alan disappeared from Sam’s line of vision long enough to free him from the spreader. It was only as he moved back to the front of Sam’s body that Sam noticed his Master was hard. Very hard.

“Would Master like to use his boy?” He was hoping for a yes more than he’d ever hoped for anything in his life.

And he was granted it, but not quite the way he’d expected. “Yes,” Alan said. He sat down, pulling Sam into his lap, Sam’s back pressed against his Master’s chest. Skin-to-skin contact, just like in the beginning. They’d both craved it, and it was necessary in this moment just like it had been in those early days. Sam needed to feel that body curved around his, holding him, claiming him. “But we’re going to talk for a moment first. You should know that I’ve been watching you.”

“I’ve been good, Sir!” Sam exclaimed suddenly, turning his head to look back over his shoulder at Alan. “I haven’t cum since we got here, not once.”

“Yes, I know. No… I’ve been watching… not just here, but at home, too. Didn’t you wonder why I let Ed do everything he did? Why I let him use you at all, without my presence?”

“Yes… but it was your will and I… was not to question it.”

“Very good. That’s very good, Sam.” Alan wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and gave it a firm stroke, and Sam’s heart leapt with pride. “I’ve enjoyed watching you, believe me. Your willingness to please is more arousing than you know.” Sam was vaguely aware that their scene was a stark contrast to everything going on around them, but he also knew they were still being watched. “You’re so different from when I first collared you. You’re not a little slut anymore, are you?” Alan seemed to be looking him up and down from over his shoulder, gauging the degree to which Sam had been used tonight. “Or at least, you don’t desire to be any longer.”

“No Sir. I—I don’t want to be with anyone else. Not Ed Sir, not anyone. I want to… just be with you. To be owned by you.”

“I’m so proud of you, Sam.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Alan moved then, splaying Sam out on his back, and Sam allowed himself to be maneuvered into position like a mannequin – feet on the floor, knees bent, legs spread, arms above his head. Then Alan knelt between his bent knees and gazed down at his face. “This is why I wanted you here tonight. I wanted you to know what it really feels like to give it away to strangers when it is so valued elsewhere. How did it feel tonight, Sam?”

Sam hesitated. “Pleasurable… painful… but mostly… empty.”

“Empty. Exactly.” Alan lined his erection up with Sam’s thoroughly used hole, preparing to push inside. Sam didn’t whimper or beg. He simply waited, biting his lip. “From now on, no more emptiness. Just you and me.”

“But you… like to watch.” Sam couldn’t help the furrow of his brow.

“Well, yes, but maybe… we could both watch. Or others could watch us. See all the people who came to play with you tonight? To watch you? You’re a good sub, Sam, and a beautiful one at that. You’re highly desirable. And the best part is… you’re all mine.” Alan leaned forward to kiss him as he slid up inside Sam’s body, reclaiming him. Sam let out an audible moan – it was like coming home. “How’s that?”

“Good, Master. So good.”

Alan hissed in his own pleasure and set a slow, leisurely pace, finding Sam’s prostate after only a few thrusts. He didn’t speak, which wasn’t unheard of, but it was rare. His eyes burned into Sam’s, unblinking, almost searching. Sam returned the favor, nearly weeping at the emotion in his Master’s eyes.

Then Alan pressed their foreheads together and gritted, “Cum for me, Sam.”

“But… you…”

“Cum for me _now_.” And Sam’s body obeyed without question or complaint, spasming as Alan stilled inside his body and rode out the orgasm without giving up his own.

When Sam had come down, Alan repositioned him on all fours, similar to how he’d been before, and re-entered him, fucking with more abandon now. He braced over Sam’s back and reached down to tug on his dick, and he spoke softly but firmly in Sam’s ear, “You’re going to get hard for me again.” It wasn’t not a question or a suggestion. It was a command. Remarkably, Sam’s body seemed to know that. He was getting hard in Alan’s hand and he moaned, his nerve-endings overwhelmed with pleasure. This was what he’d been craving. This was _all_ he needed, right here. “And when I say, you’re going to cum again, bigger and better than last time.”

“But… Master…” It was just a tiny protest, a whimper, and Alan slapped his ass as a warning.

“Let it go, Sam. Surrender.”

 

    1. Yes. All he needed to do was completely give himself over to Alan, to trust Alan, to surrender to Alan’s touch and he would do exactly as commanded. He wanted to, and Alan wanted it, and so he would.

“You want to cum again, don’t you?”

“Oh, yes Sir. Very much.”

Alan pressed hot kisses along his neck and spine, and Sam arched up into them and pressed back against his Master’s cock and moaned, unashamed of what he was doing or the fact that others were watching. His Master was inside him, his Master was kissing him and touching him and he wanted nothing more. He felt the orgasm begin to build and waited for Alan’s command.

When it came, Sam let go, and just as Alan had said, it was bigger and more forceful than the last time. He bucked and thrashed and the strength in his arms gave out, leaving him braced on his forearms, his head pressed to the floor beneath them.

Alan gave him a moment to recover before the hand returned to his softening dick and Alan’s voice said loud enough for their audience to hear, “One more.”

“I can’t…”

“You can. When I cum, you’ll give me one more.”

It hurt, so wonderfully that Sam wasn’t silent for a moment now, a constant moan coming out of his dry, parted lips as Alan masturbated him and fucked him. He writhed in a feeling beyond anything he’d ever experienced before and remembered surrender and, amazingly, he felt himself headed for the brink again. Alan was close, too – Sam could tell. This time, they’d go over together.

“Cum,” Alan whispered, and Sam didn’t even hesitate. He felt himself being filled with his Master’s cum and that was enough. He let go, though he was certain he hadn’t leaked a drop onto the floor this time.

Alan pulled out and stood, a flat hand pressed against Sam’s head for a long moment, likely for Alan to catch his breath. Then, “Present.”

Sam drew several deep breaths and took Alan’s offered hand to brace his weight on and push himself to his feet. When he was standing and properly presented, Alan moved off to the side a bit, reaching to retrieve something.

“Sam?”

“Yes, Master?”

There was almost a smile in Alan’s tone as he said, “What are your rights?”

“I have the right to say ‘No’ and mean it. I have the right to use a safeword at any time. I have the right to end this relationship at any time and for any reason. I have the right to feel safe in the presence of my Master. I have the right to have my basic needs provided for and to feel at all times and above all else loved, protected and cared for to the deepest degree.”

“To whom have you given yourself? Who is your Master?”

“Alan Bradley is my Master.”

“And you submit yourself to me willingly?”

“Yes Master.”

“Do you trust me to provide and care for you, to love you and treat you with respect and dignity, and to never intentionally put you in harm’s way?”

“Yes Master.”

Alan stopped speaking and came to stand in front of Sam once again. Sam could see now that he had something in his hand. “I have a gift for you.”

Sam’s heart pounded away in his chest as his eyes landed on what Alan had displayed on one open palm. They’d never had a collaring ceremony, in the beginning… Alan had simply given one to Sam, and Sam had worn it without question. No pomp and circumstance had birthed their relationship… but time certainly had. Now Alan was presenting him with a gift, a possession Sam would cherish. It was leather like the old one, but diamond-studded – three tiny diamonds on each side of his head except at the front, where there was instead the circular loop where his leash would fasten. “Oh… Master…”

Alan smiled, pride dancing in his eyes. “This is what your test was all about, and now…” Alan traced Sam’s old collar, the one that currently circled his neck, and then reached to the back to unlatch it. He caressed the bare skin for a moment with a single finger, watching as Sam shivered. “I agree to take you as my submissive; to love and care for you to the deepest degree; to provide for your needs and respect you, mind and body. I agree to listen; to be a friend and a lover above all else. I agree that we both may choose to end this relationship at any time but… Sam…” Alan placed the new collar around Sam’s neck, fastening it as he finished his pledge. “I look forward to years of living this life with you.”

The crowd parted like the Red Sea to allow them to pass through to the exit; Sam barely registered Alan dressing them both before they left the building. And where Ed Sir disappeared to… Sam had no idea. He appeared to have vanished into the crowd.

***

_Home_. Sam had never in his life been so glad to be _home_. He and Alan didn’t speak much in the car; activity and emotion had worn them both out. When they reached the house, Alan ushered Sam straight to the bedroom where he undressed him and helped him into a clean pair of boxers and a cotton t-shirt. Then he pulled the sheet and comforter aside – clean; Sam had changed the sheets just that morning – and assisted Sam to lie down. “I love you, Sam.”

“I love you, Master.” Sam couldn’t stop smiling. He’d tried; it was impossible. It was entirely likely he’d smile all through the night.

“You get some sleep. I’ll be up in a bit.”

“Yes Sir.” His brow wrinkled on a thought. “Oh. Master?”

“Yes, Sam?”

“Tonight, at the party… why did they call you Isolated Thinker?”

Alan chuckled at that and patted Sam’s shoulder. “Ahhh… it’s an old nickname and a long story. Let’s just… say… that my approach to this lifestyle is well-known as being a bit unconventional. It sets me apart from other Doms.”

Sam nodded. “Will you tell me the story sometime?”

“Sometime,” Alan agreed. “But not tonight. Goodnight, Beautiful.”

“Goodnight Sir.”

A single press of Alan’s lips to his temple and Sam sighed a contented sigh. He listened to the door close behind Alan and then closed his eyes… but exhausted as he was, he couldn’t sleep. His mind was reeling, and his emotions were still on edge. He lay awake in bed, thinking about tonight’s events; about his new collar that felt so natural and comforting; about Alan… about Ed Sir. He tried to decide how he felt about the fact that Ed Sir would likely never be allowed to touch him again.

His brow creased as he thought he heard Alan talking to someone downstairs.

Getting up out of bed after he’d been tucked in was not against house rules, so Sam slowly, quietly got up, opened the bedroom door and crept to the stairs, venturing about halfway down so that he could see into the living room but anyone on the couch likely could not see him. Sure enough, Alan was in the living room, sitting on the couch, speaking to Ed Sir in hushed voices over glasses of scotch.

“I know,” Alan was saying. “I know how lucky I am.” He paused, taking a tiny sip from his glass. “I hope you learned something, too, in your time with him.”

“I did.” Ed Sir’s voice was more subdued than Sam had ever heard it. It was almost as though he was deferring to Alan. “This… this lifestyle is more complex than I thought.”

“Mmmhmmm. Your position as a Dom… it’s many things, but at the root of it should be care and affection. If it’s not, then it’s not D/s. It’s abuse.”

“I’ll miss him.” Ed laughed softly. “Never thought I’d hear myself say the words, but I will. Almost makes me wish I’d known his little secret before his pop returned.” He paused in thought. “Almost.”

“It wouldn’t have worked anyway. Sam’s not the right sub for you. For this to be fulfilling for you… it has to be someone who shares your kinks, your beliefs and opinions about the lifestyle.”

“But Sam was a clean slate when he came to you.” Ed sounded confused now, and indeed shook his head. “He didn’t _have_ any beliefs or opinions about what he was getting into.”

Alan sighed audibly and nodded, eyes on his scotch glass as he ran an index finger around the rim. What he said next surprised Sam – but the more he thought about it, and about everything that had happened in the last six months, the more it made sense. “When I collared Sam six months ago, it was more about discipline than anything else,” he said quietly, still not looking at Ed. “It was impulsive and had I thought about it, I likely wouldn’t have put the collar on him that soon. But he needed it, you see. He needed to know… that he belonged to someone. It wasn’t conventional. I wouldn’t recommend trying it until you’ve been in the game a good goddamn long time. And… I had an advantage I’ve never had with any sub. I’ve known Sam all his life. It made all the sense in the world that to put a stop to what Sam was doing, to let him know I was serious, the collar had to go on right away.”

“I may never have that.”

“Most people don’t,” Alan responded with a laugh. Then he reached out with one hand to pat Ed’s shoulder. “Take what you’ve learned in your time with Sam and put it to good use. Stop trying to dominate the fuck out of your sub and just let him _be_ sometimes, let his personality shine through, support him… _love_ him. Remember that although he belongs to you, he’s still a _person_ with desires and needs and goals… and you’ll be just fine.”

“It’s a lot to take in. Sam’s very… enlightening.”

“Isn’t he?” Alan was beaming, now. “Smart as a whip. That’s something else. Intelligence and the desire to submit are not mutually exclusive. In fact… I wouldn’t be happy with a sub who wasn’t bright, and I doubt you would either. Outside of the bedroom, the relationship would fall flat.”

“I never thought about it in those terms before.” Again, Ed paused for thought. “What do you guys talk about?”

“Anything. Everything. Our relationship, politics, current events, television, music…” Alan shrugged. “I think the biggest problem you’re facing is that you can’t get past the mental block of regarding your sub as property. That’s not how it is. You’re in a _relationship_ with this person. Conversation is essential, or the relationship will fail. That’s always true, no matter the nature of the relationship. You have to come to terms with that before you can truly find someone.”

Ed nodded, accepting the advice.

“Just… don’t force it. It’s… don’t try so hard, Ed.”

“Easy for you to say. Sam fell into your lap.”

“Granted.” Alan gave a nod. “But take the advice for what it is. I want you to be happy. And I’m sure Flint would be happy if you stopped coming to his parties and pushing all the subs to their limit.”

Ed gave a short, sharp laugh at that. “Probably.”

“I’m going to ask Sam to debrief me on the last few days because I want to hear what happened out of view of the cameras, but… regardless, it’s likely the only way I’ll ask you back is if Sam specifically requests your presence.”

“And that’s about as likely as monkeys flying out of my ass,” Ed returned, sullen. “I messed that up.”

“I told you this would be as much of a lesson for you as it was for Sam.”

There was no immediate response. In fact, when Ed spoke, it wasn’t really a response at all. “I was wrong when I thought you’d gone soft,” he said instead.

“I know you were.” Alan nodded confidently and threw back the rest of his drink. “I simply found the right person, is all. And someday… someday you will, too.” Alan offered a smile to his companion and stood. Ed followed Alan’s lead. “It’s late. I should get upstairs to Sam. If I know him, he’s not anywhere near asleep and…” Alan turned his head slightly and said louder than necessary, “He’s likely eavesdropped on all or part of this conversation.” Sam’s eyes went wide and Alan chuckled even as Sam retreated back up the stairs. “Thanks for taking care of Sam, and for your help.”

“Thank you,” Ed returned. “Good luck with… everything.”

“Hey. You too.”

Sam scurried back to the bedroom and curled up beneath the covers, back to the closed door. When Alan entered a few minutes later, he pretended to be asleep… but there was no need. Arms came around him, a warm, familiar body spooned against him and a single kiss was pressed to the back of his head, but no words were spoken except, “Goodnight, Beautiful.”

Sam smiled into the darkness. _Beautiful_. He certainly felt beautiful. In the shelter Alan provided, in the relationship they shared, he felt that… and so much more.




**Author's Note:**

>  **"Renting out your sub? Who does that?"** \- People who want to, do. There's something called a Submissive Checklist, often completed by new subs, or at the start of a new relationship, or just for an update between partners; it addresses many, many kinks on the spectrum and asks for the sub's willingness to do each item, on a scale of "0" (hard limit) to "5" (this turns me on extremely and I'll do it whenever and wherever, yes please.) Loaning of a sub to other Dominants, with or without the sub's express say on event participants, is addressed on most of these lists - particularly in the context of a long-term Dominant/submissive or Master/slave dynamic.
> 
> **Play party** \- Yeah, this is totally a thing. It's what it sounds like. A group of kinky people get together in a safe, private space, and there are "scenes" like the one Sam participates in. 
> 
> **SSC** \- Safe, Sane, Consensual. Usually this means, at a minimum, the sub or bottom has been made aware of how the scene will progress, had a chance to make changes and address concerns ahead of time, and has access to safe words and safe gestures should he/she need to bail out.


End file.
